


A Very Fjorester Valentine's Day

by MS_Garlit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone else knows, F/F, F/M, I mean at least it's a secret from Jester, Mutual Pining, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day Fluff, the Nein all live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Garlit/pseuds/MS_Garlit
Summary: Fjord is head over heels in love with the Ruby of the Sea Boarding House's super, Jester Lavorre.Jester is can't sleep in love with the unfairly attractive aquarium tour guide, Fjord Tuskertooth.With Valentine's Day just around the corner, the two have finally decided that enough is enough and that they are going to confess to the other how they feel.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue: The Night Before February

Fjord Tuskertooth was conflicted.

It wasn’t that Fjord didn’t know how he felt about Jester Lavorre, the Ruby of the Sea Boarding House’s super and resident sweetheart. No, Fjord had come to terms with how truly, entirely and fully he’d fallen for the blue-haired artist after she broke an easel over a guy’s head after witnessing him harass another resident outside of the house. Seeing the guy out cold on the pavement and Jester’s soft reassurances to Nott, Fjord knew he was screwed. 

No, the issue that Fjord was struggling with was that he had no _freaking clue_ how to admit he was head-over-heels, can’t think straight, can’t sleep in love with her.

“Just tell her,” Beau, a personal trainer who lived in the room next to his, suggested, “It’s way better than this silent pining bull you’ve been pushing for months now.”

Pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he glared at her over the counter, “Why, yes, Beau. What a new, exciting concept you’ve stumbled upon! I had _no idea_ that I should tell her how I feel at the end of all this!”

In response, Beau rolled her eyes, “I meant to just tell her: no fluff, no musical number, no romantic-comedy inspired, tooth-rotting romance. Just tell her you’re in love with her.”

“Yes, because Jester Lavorre, Queen of all things romantic and avid reader of paperback romance novels, doesn’t want to be wooed like a heroine from a RomCom,” Fjord took an irritated bite of cereal.

“Jeez, chill, man. No need to take this so seriously.”

“Beau, you don’t get it: she’s Jester Lavorre! She’s smart and funny and ripped and gorgeous and deserves to be wooed!” he dropped his face into his hands, sighing sadly, “It’s official: I’m never gonna pull this off.”

“Not with that attitude, Shrimpy,” Nott stated confidently, sauntering into the kitchen behind Fjord, “Now move. I need to make breakfast.”

“I told you not to call me ‘Shrimpy’,” Fjord muttered, grabbing his bowl and flopping down onto the couch beside Beau.

“So what is the whiny baby whining about now?” Nott’s shrill voice echoed from inside the fridge.

“Fjord wants ‘woo’ Jester but doesn’t know how,” Beau answered for him, causing Fjord to hide his embarrassment in his cereal bowl.

Nott snorted, pulling out a carton of eggs and bacon and walking to the stove, “Not surprised in the least. Shrimpy would need something huge and magnificent to win over someone as fantastic as Jessie.” 

“Gee, thanks for the support.”

“Just telling it like it is,” Nott said with a shrug, before raising her voice several decibles, “CALEB! Breakfast!”

“Fuck, Nott! Just wake the whole goddamn neighborhood why don’t you?!” Beau shouted, removing her fingers from her ears.

“Cay-cay was up late researching so I wanted to make sure he has sustenance to continue his work. You know, he’s working on a new potential application of the Bernulli—“

“And I’ve officially checked out of this conversation. If anyone needs me, I’m gonna do some tai-chi on the back porch,” Beau said, pulling herself up from the couch with a groan. 

As she was about to reach the sliding door, she found herself eye-level with a tank top that read “Stormchasers Marathon 2015”. “Umm, hi,” came a soft voice from above Beau’s head, causing Beau to flush.

“Hi! Hi, Y-yasha,” her voice pitching uncomfortably, as she stepped to the side,“I’m just gonna—“

“Oh. Let me—“ Yasha matched the move, accidentally continuing to block Beau’s way.

“No, I’m going—“

“Sorry, this is so—“

“Awkward. Okay,” Beau took a deep breath, before looking up into Yasha’s mismatched irises and saying, her cheeks tinted pink, “I’m heading out for, uh, a run on the beach.”

“Oh, my mistake,” came a softly accented reply as Yasha sidestepped away from blocking the back door.

“Thanks,” Beau muttered before slipping out at a run.

Fjord and Nott watched as Yasha watched Beau forlornly as she disappeared behind a dune.

“Still haven’t talked about that time y’all hooked up last month, I’m guessing?” Caduceus asked from the kitchen doorway, shocking all three of them to turn towards him. Already armed with a mug of tea, Cad smiled, “Good morning everyone.”

“A bell. Cad needs a freaking bell,” Nott muttered, before starting to shout again, “Caleb! Breakfast! NOW!”

After what was most likely a curse in German, a slightly sleep crumpled Caleb appeared, “Ja, I heard you. Good morning, everyone,” taking the offered plate from Nott, Caleb began chewing slowly, seemingly still dead to the world.

“Soooooo,” Fjord said, clearing his throat, attempting to break the awkward mood that had settled over the group. Turning to Cad, “Have any ideas on how to romance an artist/boarding house super?”

A soft smile appeared on his coworker’s face, “So, you’ve finally decided to take the plunge? How exciting.”

“Well, it’s been almost half a year of being in love with her, so I wouldn’t get too excited that Shrimpy will actually get the balls to make a move,” Nott said, bringing her own plate to sit beside Caleb.

“I haven’t made a move because I don’t know how to properly win her heart. Also, stop calling me ‘Shrimpy’.”

“I’ll stop when you stop being shrimpy, Shrimpy.”

“I’ll show _you_ shrimpy, pip-squeak—“ Fjord began, scowl deepening just as Yasha placed a soft hand on his arm.

“A musical number,” she stated, turning to him.

“A what?”

“A musical number. That’s what all the movies do. Jester would like that,” Yasha continued, with a smile so soft and genuine that Fjord couldn’t decide whether or not she was messing with him.

Nott’s cackle broke Fjord’s train of thought, “Now that I would _love_ to see! Fjord, singing and dancing to impress Jessie. I’m pretty certain it’d scare her away, not seduce her!”

“For the record, I dance perfectly fine. And I want her to know how I feel, not seduce her,” Fjord said, tipping his bowl of milk, before murmuring, “at least not yet.”

Caleb glanced up at the assembled group, brows furrowed, “Fjord’s in a musical? I thought he gave tours at the aquarium…”

“Yup, wedo. And we should head out right now if we still want to,” Cad said with a smile, before getting up and offering to grab Fjord’s bowl. “We are going to be opening a new exhibit on coral bleaching in the South Pacific and other indicators of climate change in—“

The front door slamming open and a walking pile of pink and red and glitter interrupted the assembled party. “Good morning, housemates!” the pile cheerily called, before turning to the side to show a face ringed in neon-blue curls.

Fjord was up pulling things from her arms before most everyone answered, “Here let me help you with all that. Speaking of which, what _is_ all this for?”

“Well, it’s February tomorrow, of course!” Jester’s smile made his heart flutter. God, those violet eyes should be illegal, because Fjord forgotten ever single word in his vocabulary when staring into them.

“And February means pink glittery things?” Yasha asked, drawing Jester’s attention away from him, letting Fjord’s breath come out evenly again.

Jester’s giggle made Fjord want to sigh in happiness, “Duh! Because of Valentine’s Day! Only the most romantic holiday of all the holidays!”

“Ah, ja, the feast day of Saint Valentine,” Caleb said, a sleepy smile stretching across his face, “A saint whom was executed for performing illegal marriage ceremonies and whom wrote love letters to his jailor’s daughter.”

Nott snorted, shoving scrambled eggs into her mouth, “Peak romance, indeed.”

Ignoring her, Jester sighed deeply, pressing a bouquet of fake white, glitter-tipped roses to her chest, “It’s really such a romantic holiday. There’s always flowers, and chocolates and all the hearts! And of course the promise of sexy times,” she wiggled her eyebrows at Fjord, making his cheeks flame immediately, which in turn brought from her another sigh-inducing giggle.

“But, in all seriousness,” Jester picked at the flowers she still held, “I’ve never had a date for Valentine’s…”

The look on her face was so heartbroken that Fjord longed to hold her, “Jess—“

“It’s really no biggie. I mean, you usually need to have a boyfriend or girlfriend in order to have a date, so of course, I’ve never had a date on Valentine’s so it’s really no worry whatsoever,” Jester rushed out, hastily placing the bouquet back into the pile, before looking around the room with another bright smile, “I thought, since Mama left me in charge here, we can get the house all decorated up and have a party. Do you think you’d want to join?”

“Will there booze?” was the first question from Nott (obviously).

Jester nodded happily, “And food. All courtesy of Mama and me.”

“Then Caleb and I will be coming at the class that he is teaching that day,” Nott said, before taking her and Caleb’s now empty plates back to the kitchen.

“I’m teaching a class that day?” came Caleb’s bleary reply, head resting on an open palm.

“Yes, you are filling in on Professor Wacko’s lecture on the physics of iron age weaponry. I put it on your calendar,” Nott replied, before grabbing her coat off the hook and handing Caleb his, “Now, we have to get to his office hours. See you guys tonight!” And as if, they were never there, Nott and Caleb were out the door.

“With how much of a mess, Caleb can be, he is _so_ lucky that he got Nott as his TA,” Fjord stage-whispered to a happily decorating Jester.

“Nahhh, I’m pretty sure they’re a package deal. Like Caleb said to the staff that if they wanted him, Nott had to come along too or else they wouldn’t get him,” she responded with a soft smile, taping up the first of what Fjord expected to be many, many, _many_ more glittering hearts.

“You’re probably right,” Cad interjected, shocking both out of their contemplations. Turning to Fjord, he continued, “Speaking of leaving, we should head out, too.”

Glancing down at his wrist, Fjord winced at the time, “Yeah, you’re right. I have school group meeting me soon.” Smiling apologetically down at Jester, he added in a softer tone, “I’ll help you finish decorating later, ok, Jess?”

“Of course, Fjord. Thank you for the help.”

The smile he received in return kept him floating on air the rest of the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was on the bus ride back to the house that the inspiration struck.

Without looking up from the book on the basics of herb cultivation, Cad asked, “Is the realization you just had a good one or a bad one?”

“Caduceus, I know how I’m gonna woo Jester.”

“I’m guessing it’s gonna be confusing and very complicated.”

Fjord’s smile only grew, “Absolutely.”


	2. Day 1: Candy

After passing the bright red, heart-shaped box for the fifth time that day, Jester decided enough was enough.

_Whoever owns these chocolates has exactly twelve hours to claim these before they become community property! s_ he thought with a bit more a huff then was probably warranted. And, as the super and finder of said box of chocolates that were currently taunting her as they sat in the very middle of the dining room table, Jester was allowed to eat the first one. And second one. Okay, maybe like four more after that. And then the rest of the box…

Honestly, who could blame her after the evening she’d had. Fjord—sweet, smart, charming, adorable Fjord—was true to his word, and as soon as he came back to the house helped Jester finish up decorating the house. Unlike Beau and Nott, he didn’t utter a single complaint. Not a single one! Even when Jester purposefully made him move a garland four times just to have it put back the _exact same way_ he placed it the first time. And, like the adorable, perfect man that he is, Fjord just laughed and said, “Well, now that is perfectly placed. Absolutely different placement from that first time, don’t you agree?”

God. Just hearing him tease her back just made Jester want to jump his completely-uninterested-in-her bones and profess her undying love! Throwing her clothes into the washer, she came to the conclusion that, in a past life, Jester was certain that she must’ve done something awful in order to warrant this kind of torture. Throwing in a detergent pod and slamming the door, she moped the entire way up the stairs.

_Of course, during the most romantic month of the year, Fjord would decide to extra sweet and make me want him to be in love with me even more than I already do,_ Jester internally groaned, flopping face-first onto the sofa, burying her face into the fluffy, pink, heart-shaped pillows she had placed there.

“What’s wrong, Jester?” came a soft voice from beside her. 

Looking to the side, Jester’s eyes met mismatched ones, causing her to smile softly, “Hi Yasha.”

“Is something bothering you?” was the bouncer’s reply, folding her legs under her as she took a seat on the rug beside Jester’s prone form. “You seem upset.”

“I’m not—“ Jester began, only to be cut off by the serious expression that Yasha leveled her with. Reluctantly sitting up, Jester sighed pulling a pillow into her lap to hug, “I am. I’m _super_ upset, Yasha!” groaning into the pillow, she took a deep breath before bursting out, “Fjord has been really sweet to me lately, and it’s driving my crazy because I like him so, so, _so_ much. But it’s dumb for me to like him because I _know_ he doesn’t see as anything more than a friend and that thought just makes me want to cry like a big baby. And then there’s that _stupid, dumb_ box of candies on the kitchen table that are taunting me because no one would _ever_ get me such a nice box of chocolates. Which is _stupid_ because I’m cute and funny and—“

“They’re yours.”

Yasha’s sudden words stopped the rest of her rant. Blinking her violet eyes for several long moments, Jester finally squeaked out, “What?”

“The chocolates. There is a letter under it that says ‘Jester’,” Yasha continued, with a shrug, “So I assume that the box is also yours.”

“They’re mine?!” Jester squealed as she jumped over the side of the couch, “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I wasn’t the one who left them…and she is already gone,” Yasha sighed, getting up slowly from the floor as she watched Jester almost slip on the hallway rug in front of the entering forms of Fjord and Caduceus.

“They’re mine, you guys!” Jester shouted at the two happily as she passed, throwing open the doors to the dining-living room, surprising Beau, Caleb and Nott whom were arguing over the TV remote.

Both Fjord and Cad turned to Yasha, who was following Jester’s path in a much more subdued fashion, with tilted heads, confusion plain on their faces.

“She found that the chocolates on the dining room table were left for her,” was all the reply they received as the towering woman walked past them and into the open doors. Deciding that the only way to understand what was going on was to follow, both men followed her, dropping their work bags by the TV.

“Oh yay, yay, yay,” Jester was proclaiming proudly as she opened up the box, immediately stuffing the first candy she could grab from the box in her mouth. As she chewed, her mouth melted into the softest smile possible. Finishing it off, Jester immediately popped another one in her mouth.

Nott grabbed the chocolates guide from where it had drifted onto the table in front of her, raising an eyebrow at the list, “Hmmm, they’re all truffles.”

“My favorite,” Jester sighed, slipping into a seat beside the box, plucking another candy from the box with a smile.

“Not that any of us are upset to see you happy,” Beau said, before pulling out the letter from underneath, “But shouldn’t you read the letter first?”

“Yeah, maybe the letter is about how they were poisoned!” Nott interjected with a smile, as Jester paled, her hand pausing over the box.

“Nott, not nice,” Caleb said, leveling a glare at his TA up from the papers he was grading, before patting Jester on the hand, “I’m sure they aren’t poisoned.”

“If they were, you’d probably have felt it by now,” Beau added with a shrug, as she plopped down on the floor to continue her push-ups.

Fjord pinched the bridge of his nose as Jester carefully placed the lid back on the chocolate box, “Can we please all stop with the extremely helpful comments towards Jester and her mysterious box of chocolates?” Turning to Jester with a smile, he nodded towards the letter, “You should probably read the letter though.”

Jester nodded, a dusting of pink on her cheeks at his smile while her heart plummeted just a tad, _Oh…maybe it’s not from Fjord_ …Shaking off the thought, Jester perked up as she opened the letter.

“What does it say? What does it sayyyyy?!” Nott asked, standing on her chair to lean over the table towards Jester.

> To Jester:
> 
> If there were candies as sweet as your smile…
> 
> I’m sure that I’d be visiting the dentist weekly <3
> 
> Please accept these chocolates as a token of my adoration
> 
> Sincerely, A Smitten Admirer

“Oooooo!!!! An admirer!!!” Nott announced, her grin just a bit overeager as she token in the absolutely delighted expression on Jester’s face. She gave the neon blue hair a bit of ruffle before taking her seat once more, “And you thought you’d have a boring Valentine’s Day!”

“I never thought that! We are going to still have a party with everyone, so it won’t be boring at all,” Jester complained, before standing up, “Speaking of the party, I need to ask Mama how much of the budget I can use. I’ll be in my room if you need me!” 

A chorus of “Bye Jess!” followed her up the double flight of stairs, as she practically ran up the stairs to her attic princess suite. Dropping onto her bed, Jester finally released the excited squeal that had wanted to escape: someone wrote _her_ a letter! Rolling around on her back for several minutes, Jester clutched the letter to her chest.

Maybe this February won’t be as awfully single as it usually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And three thousand years later, ya girl posts a new chapter...  
> Let's see if I can catch up at some point XD
> 
> In other news, I got into law school!!!!


End file.
